


Better with You

by hazelNuts



Series: Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, POV Braeden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Braeden's search for the perfect birthday present is taking longer than she'd planned.</p><p>
  <i>Braeden traces the drawing with her finger. It’s crude, and only resembles the necklace she’s looking for in the most basic sense, like a child’s impression of their mother’s jewellery. It shows the rough size and shape of the stones, and the way the gold of the chain twists around itself and the stones. It serves its purpose, and that’s all she needs.</i>
</p><p>For Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo prompt: Braeden/Marin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better with You

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

Braeden traces the drawing with her finger. It’s crude, and only resembles the necklace she’s looking for in the most basic sense, like a child’s impression of their mother’s jewellery. It shows the rough size and shape of the stones, and the way the gold of the chain twists around itself and the stones. It serves its purpose, and that’s all she needs. Besides, she doesn’t need other people to know how beautiful the necklace really is. They might go looking for it, too.

She slams the notebook shut and stuffs it into her backpack, pushing it down until it’s safe on the bottom. One more cursory look around the room to make sure she didn’t forget anything, and she opens the door to step out of her room. Her room was cool, with the air-conditioning on full blast, but the hallway feels sticky with the humid Louisiana air.

She checks out of her hotel, then checks her watch. If she leaves now, she might make it back in time for Marin’s birthday. If she ignores all the speed limits, she might even have time to find an alternate birthday present.

Annoyed, both at herself and her contacts here in New Orleans, Braeden makes her way to her bike. The search for the necklace wasn’t supposed to take this long. It’s not a powerful necklace, only useful for storing magical energy, you can buy one of those at nearly any “magic” shop for only a few dollars, since most stones can be used to store power. This necklace is only special because it had belonged to Marin’s great-great-grandmother. In over a year of dating, this is the only thing Marin has ever made any allusion to really wanting.

Braeden knows she’s good at her job, so she hadn’t thought twice about tracking the necklace down, figuring it would make a nice birthday present, but it was all proving a little trickier than she’d imagined. She wasn’t able to search for it full-time since she needed paying jobs to fund the search, and trails that were fresh when she found them, grew cold over the days, sometimes weeks, she needed to finish those jobs.

This is her second time in New Orleans for the necklace. Anything magic that’s over twenty-five years old has passed through here, if it’s younger it’s probably on its way. So if you don’t have a real starting point for your search, that’s where you go. The search had led Braeden across most of the southern states, only to arrive back in New Orleans and hear that she should focus her search a little further north, in and around Massachusetts.

When she arrives at her bike, Braeden finds another parked right beside it, a familiar figure sitting astride it, waiting.

‘Hi,’ Marin says.

‘Hey.’ Braeden feels something tight loosen in her chest. She’s missed her girlfriend. Her jobs and the search for the necklace haven’t allowed her to go back to California much. ‘What are you doing here?’

‘I came for you, of course.’

‘What about work?’

Marin loves her job, both her official one as a psychiatrist at Eichen House and her unofficial one of watching over the Beacon Hills pack and her brother, and rarely takes time off from either.

‘Do you not want me here?’

There is real concern in Marin’s voice, so Braeden shakes her head, takes Marin’s hand and squeezes.

‘I’m happy you’re here. I’ve missed you so much. It’s just—‘

Marin waits her out. Her therapist and emissary training have given her almost endless supplies of patience.

‘I’m trying to find your birthday present,’ Braeden admits finally, not able to come up with anything else that will satisfy Marin’s curiosity.

It’s obviously not what Marin expected. Her jaw drops a little in surprise and her eyes shine in excitement.

‘Trying?’ she teases. ‘I thought nothing could stay hidden from you for long?’

Braeden grimaces. ‘Well, apparently your ancestor was very good at hiding her tracks.’

‘My ancestor?’ Wonder fills Marin’s face when she realizes what Braeden is looking for. ‘Thank you,’ she breathes.

‘Don’t thank me. I haven’t found it. Yet.’

‘You want to look together? I have two weeks off.’

Now it’s Braeden’s turn to look at Marin with wonder. ‘You took two weeks off so you could spend them with me?’

‘I’ve missed you,’ Marin says. She tugs on Braeden’s hand until Braeden steps close enough for Marin to wrap an arm around her waist. ‘And I wanted to spend more time with you than the day you’d be in California for my birthday.’

‘Sorry,’ Braeden says, feeling a little guilty. She knows it’s her fault they haven’t seen each other much lately.

‘I forgive you,’ Marin says, then leans up for a quick kiss. ‘So, where are we going?’

‘Massachusetts. It should take us no more than two days by bike, unless you want to take the train?’

‘Oh no.’ Marin pets her bike lovingly. ‘I just rented this one. I’m not ready to give it up just yet.’

Braeden chuckles and fastens the clasp of her backpack over her chest. She straddles her bike and grins at Marin.

‘Let’s go then.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
